


Oh, how I love Rin Okumura

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Izumo is being slutty, POV First Person, diary form, everyone is affected, except Konekomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look through an exorcist's diary reveals a secret admirer of Rin Okumura. Who could they be? Rin x ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, how I love Rin Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote quite a while ago on fanfiction.net, so don't be surprised if you come across it. 
> 
> All I can say now is, enjoy!

Dear Diary,

Oh, how much I love Rin Okumura.

Every time I see him, my heart beats wildly even though i know he will never think of me in the same way.

He's looking at me!

SCORE!

Oh.

He's looking back at that weirdo now, and they're laughing.

He blushes at something she says.

What has she got that I haven't?

Sure, she got a big bust, but she's such a clutz!

The green monster inside me threatens to take control, and I have to resist from walking straight over and slapping that silly smile off her face.

But I don't.

Instead, when Yukio calls me up to the front, I sashay up, adding a sway to my hips.

Oops!

I've dropped my pencil.

Bending over to retrieve it, I see my plan has worked and all the guys - including Rin! - have a dark look in their eyes that resembles lust.

YES!

I knew flashing my lace panties would work!

Onto the next step of my plan.

As I step up to the desk, I spread my legs again so everyone can see they're wet.

Complaining,''I'm boiling in here!'' and undoing a few of my blouse buttons (my tie is already off) is next.

After that, I hop ONTO the desk and sit with my elbows on my thighs and my legs wide apart.

Finally, I look down at myself, then at the boys.

My black lace bra is completely exposed and my skirt has hiked up, showing my panties again.

Only a tiny bit of my cleavage is concealed.

I'm hot and covered by a fine sheen of sweat.

Now, looking at the boys.

Yukio and Bon are blushing and looking away.

Their hands are covering rather large bulges.

Konekomaru is unaffected as he had his head stuck in a book.

Shima is grinning madly and taking care of his own tent.

At last, Rin.

His eyes are dark, a deep, stormy blue.

He stands up.

I can see his massive length through the thin school trousers and can feel my crotch getting even damper.

He's approaching.

What should I do?

I'm frozen.

Two steps away from me.

Can't move.

One step.

Wait, what?

He's pinned my arms back to the desk.

Leaning in.

Closer.

And then he's kissing me senseless and my legs are around his waist and his erection is grinding into my panties and it feels so good.

We pull apart, panting for air.

I look down and let my purple bangs cover the huge blush gracing my face.

Okumura is sporting a giant grin.

How can he be so calm?

Then I notice the pregnant silence.

And the shocked looks on my classmates' faces.

Except Shima, who is still grinning madly.

''Well go on then! Continue with the show please!'' he says.

''Gladly,'' Rin whispers huskily in my ear, quiet enough to send shivers down my spine but loud enough for the gaping class to hear.

With that, he nibbles my earlobe and plants a small kiss on it.

I let out an erotic moan.

Yukio snaps back to reality.

''Okumura, Miss Kamiki, what do you think you're doing?'' he exclaims.

''Oh, don't pretend you didn't get turned on by that! I know my lil' bro,'' Rin growls.

The youngest twin blushes and stammers,''E-enough ab-about me, you two will be staying here to have a word with me.''

Abruptly, Rin's grin is gone and he's avoiding eye contact.

Did I do something wrong?

When I voice my concerns, he answers,''No. I need to ask you something. Will you go out with me?''

Stunned, I squeal,''Yes!'' before throwing my arms around him.

We smile.

Oh, how much I love Rin Okumura!

Bye!

The one and only,

Izumo Kamiki.

Fin.

So, how was that? Please R&R!


End file.
